


Sweet Beginnings

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: For a Yondu/Kraglin fic swap with @athena83 who requested the prompts “Are we really doing this? Are we really slow-dancing?”, “You don’t know half of the things you do to me.”, and “I like this, being so close to you.” with Yondu.Assumes an AU where Yondu does not die on Ego and has a new crew a few months later.I do not own any of GOTG only my own original characters and ideas.





	Sweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



The _Eclector_ landed on Contraxia several hours ago which meant Yondu Udonta would be making his rounds of the bars and brothels his crew frequented. After visiting the Iron Lotus of course. That was always the first place he went. You wished that maybe someday he’d come visit you instead of one of the bot brothels. Sighing at your wishful thinking you continued wiping down the bar.

Despite being a displaced Terran you’d been lucky to befriend the older Krylorian couple who previously owned the restaurant that was now yours. Even luckier still that it happened to be a restaurant Yondu and his Ravagers frequented because the food was good, cheap, and plentiful. The first time you ran into Yondu in fact had been when one of his old crew, Taserface you recalled his name being, started smashing up the place. Yondu wasn’t having any of it, the Krylorian couple had always been good to him and the crew of the _Eclector_. That was the beginning of your crush. When you heard that whistle and saw the way he handled himself. Well, let’s just say you spent the rest of the evening in wet panties.

Yondu’s old crew was gone. You heard some stories, rumors about what went down, but you hadn’t seen him since before that all happened. It had been at least four months and even though he’d never shown any interest in having anything more with you than friendship, you missed seeing him. Granted he flirted with you. That Centaurian flirted with everybody. He’d always treated you with just a little more reverence than he did anyone else though which did make you wonder just exactly how he felt. Knowing your luck he probably just saw you as the sweet little restaurant owner that wasn’t exactly Ravager girlfriend material.

He’d never seen you handle the rowdies that came into the restaurant when he wasn’t around.

You had a stun rod and knew how to use it.

Sighing again you looked over the room. One of the advantages of working the bar was that you could see the front door and the entirety of the restaurant from it. A secondary advantage was that people tended to think you were just the bartender and not the restaurant owner. It was, thus far, a quiet night. Or as quiet as a restaurant that served alcohol ever was. Quiet for you tended to mean no one was fighting. Everyone was enjoying their food and drinks. Several Ravagers in Clan Udonta leathers were at tables drinking, laughing, and eating. Of course, you didn’t recognize any of them.

All of a sudden the entire room was completely silent and looking at the doorway. You turned your head and your mouth dropped open. There was Yondu but he was…different. His face was just a little scruffier, he was smiling like he always did when he was there, but his fin…That’s when you realized he had a fin on his head that looked more like a Centaurian Tahlei than his prior one had. And damn if the way he swaggered in your direction didn’t do…things…to your panties.

Behind him you saw Kraglin and Peter, both of whom waved at you, and they went to join their crew. Well, at least Yondu still had those two.

When he stood directly in front of you that shark’s smile of his was on his face and you would swear your panties just melted under your skirt. You’d have to make sure you were still wearing them the next time you ran to the ladies room. “Hello there Darlin’.”

“Yondu…” You were star-struck for a minute, for some odd reason, which just made that smile of his widen.

“See something ya like Darlin’?” He was leaning over the bar toward you now.

The only thing that came to your mind was Krylorian whisky. So that’s what you said.

He raised one blue eyebrow and shook his head slightly as he sat on a bar stool in front of you. His eyes watched as you poured two shot glasses of the strong liquor and pushed one toward him. Picking up his glass he held it out toward you. “Wha’dya wanna drink ta Darlin’?”

“New beginnings?” It came out sounding like a question instead of a toast and the man in front of you chuckled as he tapped his glass against yours and downed the fiery liquid. You did the same and sat the glass back on the bar while you cursed yourself for the thousandth time for drinking it. The stuff tasted good but it burned like holy hell going down. That thought made you internally face palm as you looked at Yondu who’s blue tongue was running over his bottom lip.

“Tha’s a good one.” He had jutted his jaw forward and pushed his bottom lip into his top one as he spun his glass around on the bar in front of him. “I been thinking a lot about that actually. Gotta new crew…” Turning slightly he motioned his hand toward his various crew members sitting around the room. “Got my boys…”

You watched his eyes focus on Kraglin and Peter who were talking and laughing at a table by themselves. Their obvious brotherly comradery made you smile and it lightened your heart even more as it really dawned on you for the first time that Yondu raised those two to be the sweet men they were. When your eyes returned to Yondu in front of you his ruby eyes were on yours and you couldn’t help but smile. “What?”

“Ya don’t know half the things ya do ta me Darlin’.”

That brought you up short and made your mouth drop open. “Wha…What do I do to you?” You knew what he did to you. Was it at all possible you did the same things to him?

“Make me think about new beginnin’s.” His tone was just a little rougher than normal and the look in his eyes went from flirty to something you could only equate to hunger.

There was music playing from the jukebox you had installed next to the bar and a light slow instrumental came on. Yondu glanced over at Peter, who had a goofy grin on his face, then walked around to the opening in the bar. He stepped up to the bar area and walked right up to where you stood. Dumbfounded and mute. When he held his hands out, you looked down at them and not knowing what he wanted lifted your own hands and laid your palms against his. He grinned at you then, that same shark smile, and lifted your hands up and around his neck as his settled around your waist.

Yondu Udonta was slow dancing with you. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. This was the closest you had ever been to the man and he felt…Good. Better than good. You could feel the play of muscle under his leathers as he moved fluidly around behind the bar with you. He was broad. And muscular. And the way he moved was turning your insides to mush. Setting your palms flat against his shoulder blades your eyes found his and you smiled softly as you stared at him in disbelief. “Are we really doing this? Are we really slow dancing?”

That made him bounce a shoulder. “Feels that way.”

You sighed and laid your cheek on his shoulder which put your nose into the leather and wool around his neck. That’s what he smelled like. Leather and wool, with a little bit of mint. “I like this, being so close to you.”

His chest rumbled under yours. “I like it too Darlin’.”

“Yondu?”

“Yeah Darlin’?”

“Would you think me too forward if I asked you to kiss me?”

“Thank the Gods. All this time, I thought ya’d never ask.” He chuckled while his hands moved up to cup your cheeks and he looked into your eyes.

You lifted your hands to grasp his wrists and when his lips met yours you would have sworn you’d died and gone to heaven. Nothing in your life up to this moment had felt so good. His lips were softer than you expected but the kiss wasn’t. It started out sweet and slow, then his tongue swiped over the seam of your lips seeking entry. When you opened your mouth his tongue slid over yours and you were absolutely sure at that point that you’d melted into a puddle of goo at his feet.

All of sudden you were interrupted by cheering behind you. You blinked your eyes open to find Yondu rolling his and smiling at you. “It’s Krags and Quill leadin’ it init?”

Lifting your eyes to look over his shoulder you found the two of them standing up, whistling, and cheering the loudest. You felt your cheeks flame and nodded at Yondu with a smile.

He just bobbed his head once, pressed a kiss to your forehead, then turned around to look and point at his two adopted sons. His other hand stayed at your waist though. “Quill I swear I shoulda eaten ya when I had the chance. And Krags, yer too scrawny fer that but I swear boy…”

Peter cupped his hands around his mouth, “Empty threats Dad!!”

Yondu turned his head back to look at you with an amused smile on his lips. “What’re ya doin’ later Darlin’?”

Images of the blue vibrator you’d named Yondu popped in your head and your mouth moved before your brain could stop it. “You.”

Never did you think you’d be able to shock Yondu Udonta but there he stood in front of you looking stunned for a few seconds before a mischievous look overtook his features. “Well that wasn’t exactly the answer I’s expectin’ but I ain’t gonna complain if that’s what ya really want.”

You honestly couldn’t believe you’d said that to him and your face had to be redder than a beet, but it was certainly what you wanted. Just not as a one-night stand. “l’ve never wanted anything more but Yondu?”

“Yeah Darlin’?” He was looking at you expectantly.

“Is this…” You motioned between the two of you. “…the start of something more than just tonight?”

“Only the beginnin’ Darlin. It’s only the sweet beginnin’.” He grinned at you then dipped his head until his lips were on yours again.

This time the kiss made you weak in the knees and you couldn’t wait until you could close the restaurant to be alone with Yondu. You had the feeling it was going to be the first of many nights you’d never forget. Sweet beginning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
